Disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, are designed to contain bodily wastes and prevent soiling of the wearer's clothing and/or other items (e.g., a bed, a chair, a blanket, etc.). The fit of the article to the wearer's body is important in ensuring that these wastes are contained. Such articles are also designed to be cost-effective, and therefore manufacturers generally make the articles applicable for use by individuals with a wide range of body types. Accordingly, new and improved disposable absorbent articles that both conform to a wide range of body types and fit snugly to the user to contain wastes and limit leakage are of continued interest.
One way in which manufacturers attempt to balance the competing interests of proper fit and variation in body type is through the use of expandable materials. One such group of materials is known as stretch laminates. As the name suggests, these materials are actually composites of individual components that are laminated together, through the use of an adhesive, for example. A typical stretch laminate will attempt to combine one or more layers of cover material with one or more layers or strands of an elastomeric material.
Complications arise in that stretch laminates are notoriously difficult and expensive to manufacture. Considerable effort has gone into proposing new types of stretch laminates and new methods for the fabrication of stretch laminates. In particular, a considerable number of patents discuss the difficulties of fabricating these laminates, and the significant and extensive steps that must be undertaken to prepare these laminates. Thus, there is a continuing need to provide new stretch laminates, new methods of fabricating better performing and/or cheaper stretch laminates, and new absorbent articles that comprise such stretch laminates.